Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a story that takes place in Mid-Game to Post-Game in Hyrule Warriors. Couples Are: LanaOC HW-Zelink
1. Post-Twilight Field

David The Writer: Well Here is another LOZ Bacground story. This one involves Lana from Hyrule Warriors and a Fire-Rod WIelding Soldier named Danbun. It's a Mid-Game to Post-Game Story. The Fire-Rod Soldier is first seen by Lana during Post Twilight Field. That is the first chapter setting.

Danbun: Instresting choice for my first Appearance.

Lana: I like it too. It's show that we had a male fire-rod Link on our side.

Agitha: You know Fire-Rod Trainee Outfit is what DTW plays as Link in Free-Play Mode if he had Hyrule Warriors.

David the Writer: You had to mention that, Agitha.

Midna: Yes She did.

Danbun: Well Everyone is here so All LOZ Characters © Nintendo / Koji Kondo. Lana © Team Ninja. Danbun © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fanfiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Danbun. Background song is Twilight Field (Twilight Princess Hyrule Field) from Hyrule Warriors. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: Post-Twilight Field<strong>

Well The Battle at Twilight Field was won by Lana, Agitha, and The Hyrulean Forces. Lana was Healing wounds when all of a sudden, A Trainee Wielding A Fire-Rod runs up.

The Trainee says "Lana, are you alright after battling Midna?"

Lana says "Yes, Soldier. I'm fine. No One ever asked me if I'm alright before."

The Trainee says "I guess No one has been geninuely worried. Got to go."

Lana says "Wait, what's you name, Soldier?"

"Danbun, Madam." The trainee says and then runs away.

Lana thinks "No one ever being geninuely worried about me? How did he know? It doesn't matter."

Then she sees some kind of vision showing her and Danbun working together and living together.

"What was that just now?" Lana thinks "Let's just continue following the Goddess Butterfly."

TBC...


	2. Palace Of Twilight

David The Writer: Here is the second Chapter of "Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier. It is called "Palace Of Twilight". This is the battle of the Palace of Twilight with Danbun being there as well. It will be fun to get this off the video I have for Palace of Twilight.

Danbun: Sounds like it's going to be a lot harder to get the text because you're going to have pause when I talk.

Lana: Agreed.

Agitha: You know that He is going to be having a good time adding his character into this.

Midna: You mean DTW, Agitha? If so I agree.

Agitha: Yes I do mean DTW.

David the Writer: *Sighs*

Zant: Time to be in the fiction as well.

Midna: Oh yeah. You're here too.

Danbun: Well Everyone is here so All LOZ Characters © Nintendo / Koji Kondo. Lana © Team Ninja. Danbun © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fanfiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Danbun. Background song is Remnant Of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors) from Hyrule Warriors. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2: Palace Of Twilight<strong>

Lana says "The Gate of Souls Is in the back of the palace. Let's Defeat the One guarding it and close it! I'll Protect the base, but I'll need your help if things get rough!"

Midna, Danbun, and Agitha starts running to the entrance to defeat the bublins there.

Agitha says "So... Guard the base and fight alongside the commander... OK! I won't let you down."

Lana says "We should go to the east first and capture the enemy outpost. Ready? Let's Go!"

Danbun says "Gotcha. Charge, soldiers."

Agitha says "I'll do my best."

Midna, Agitha, and Danbun run over to the enemy outpost and capture it. Danbun then heads inside the Palace with Midna and Agitha.

Zant says "Foolish Midna. Allow me to entomb you. May the Twilight scatter my foes!"

Midna, Agitha, and Danbun defeat some bublins to capture the eastern lower level.

While still fighting, Midna says "Zant? What's that traitor doing protecting the Gate of Souls?"

They battle through a Fiery Aeroflos and Bublins. Once the keep boss is defeated, they have captured the Easter Lower Level. Midna grabs the sealed weapon and they continue down the road.

"The Time is nigh... Demolish the bridges! Cut them off from their base!" Zant says.

Suddenly the bridges are destroyed and the group besides Lana can't get back.

"The bridge is down, but don't worry about it! You just focus on getting that keep!" Lana shouts.

Agitha says "So... just keep fighting? OK! Chaaaarge!"

Danbun says "I hope we don't lose the base because of that cut off bridge."

Midna says "Lana said not to worry about it, Danbun. She'll be okay."

"Alright, I hope you're right." Danbun says.

They continue charging to the Eastern Upper Level and destroy a fiery aeroflos. The Hyrulean Forces also defeated a redead knight.

Lana asks "Midna, are you friends with that eccentric person in the freaky mask?"

Midna says "Friends?" She then shouts while destroying a fiery aeroflos alongside Danbun "HA! That's Zant, the traitor who stole my throne in the Twilight Realm!"

Danbun shoots fire at the bublins trying to get the keep boss to appear. Then the keep boss appears and once he's dead they capture the keep.

"Oh Goody! My team has captured the East Palace Keep!" Agitha shouts.

A chest appears and Midna says "A chest? Heh, don't mind if I do..." Then Midna opens it.

Midna then says "Huh? We control the keep but the gate won't budge! Guess we need an alternate route..."

Agitha then says "But the bridge we used is out now! What are we going to do? Hmm..."

"None shall set foot near the Gate of Souls! The Twilight King commands it!" Zant shouts.

Suddenly the twilight dragon Argorok Appears.

Lana says "We're being attacked from the air! How are we supposed to combat that...?"

Argorok has begun a fireball attack on the Hyrulean Army's Base.

"Hey, get down here! No fair flying where we can't kill you!" Midna shouts.

"Mister Dragon sure likes to fly way up there! I wish there was some way to reach him..." Agitha says.

Danbun says "Me too."

"It's an item that... Lets you cross gaps? Huh. Convenient... Back to the fallen bridge!" Midna says.

Danbun says "Why Midna?"

When they get there, Midna uses her hookshot to get up the top of the beginning part of bridge.

"Oh, that!" Danbun shouts "Come on, Agitha!" He shoots his hookshot up the cliff and then follows Midna.

Agitha shoots her hookshot and follows the two of them.

Lana shouts "We'll have to use magic if we want to damage the dragon in midflight! I'll create a Magic Circle in the keep underneath the dragon! Buy some time!"

"Take the west square!" Danbun shouts.

They start taking the west square. Agitha runs back to the eastern upper keep.

Midna says while taking the west square "Will you dainty little flowers be OK without me holding your hands on the front lines?"

Agitha shouts "Our Friends are doing everything they can so I'd better do everything I can too!"

Agitha starts to defend the eastern keep.

"How wonderful! Our enemy's base has thinned out! Send reinforcements and crush it!" Zant shouts.

Zant's forces recieve reinforcements which start heading to The Hyrulean Army's Base.

"He struck when I was gone! Darn! I need to finish that Magic Circle immediately..." Lana shouts.

"THe Southwestern keep is ours! Go after the western Keep!" Danbun shouts.

Agitha says "Could someone assist me, please?"

Danbun says "Captain, Revive her!"

Hyrulean Captain says "On it." He runs over to Agitha and revives her.

Hyrulean Forces Then capture the Western keep.

"The Magic Circle is finished! Use it to really give that dragon something to roar about!" Lana shouts.

Midna then uses the magic circle.

"Wonderful! I hope that's the last we'll hear from our friend the dragon..." Lana says.

"You may have chased away argorok, but my plan doesn't end there! Oh no!" Zant shouts. "Witness the Twilight King's next stratagem! Capture the enemy commanders!"

A commando then appears and heads toward agitha.

"Oh? THe baddies are running right up to me! Do they want to talk?" Agitha says.

"Oh no, they're trying to take Agitha! Keep the Monsters away from her!" Lana shouts.

Danbun thinks "On it, the one I love."

Midna and Danbun get to the Commando and take him down. Then another commando appears and Midna and Danbun defeat him.

Agitha syas "Whatever is the matter? The baddie invited me to a tea party! Has it been canceled?"

"Ah, your wounds appear to have healed... Good. Now Strike their base again!" Zant says.

"Not the dragon again..." Midna says and then growls. Midna then Shouts "I'm so sick of it!"

"The Magic circles are key! Capture the keep that's directly below the dragon!" Lana shouts.

"Same plan as last time? Too easy!" Midna says.

"I don't know about that! That dragon seems to recover after we damage it!" Danbun shouts.

"It wants to attack the base again... We have to hit it hard and hit it fast!" Lana shouts.

"Alright then, Lana." Danbun says.

Midna and Danbun head to central square and help Lana take it.

Lana shouts "The Magic Circle is ready! Make this one really count!"

Midna uses the circle.

"It got away again?!" Midna shouts.

"To recover most likely." Danbun says.

Lana says "Hmm... If we want to slay the dragon, we have to bring it down to our level..."

Zant's Forces have recieves more reinforcements. Zant's forces charge toward the Hyrulean Army Base.

Agitha runs out the front entrance of the palace. Agrorok then reappeared again.

"Third Time, Huh? Haaaa... How many times will we have to go through this?" Lana says.

Danbun says "There must be a way to bring it to our level."

"We drive him off and he comes right back... He's just as stubborn as some flies I know!" Agitha says.

"Yeah and he only leaves because our Magic Circle can't bring him down."

"The Magic Circle doesn't seem to have the effect we want, but what else can we do...?" Lana says.

"Agitha, can the goddess butterfly guide us to a way to defeat it?" Danbun says.

"Hey good idea, I'd ask. What? Li'l Butterfly has something to say first! Yes? Hmm... She wants to lead us somewhere!"

"Guide the way, butterfly." Danbun says and then thinks "Can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah, Let's just follow the butterfly to the building in the southeast! Trust it knows something." Lana says "A magic Circle in the Fairy Fountain... That should help us take down Argorok!"

Midna captured the west Palace.

"Good job Midna, now come on." Danbun says.

Zant shouts "Strike alongside Argorok! Make their draw their last ragged breaths."

Zant's Forces start advancing towards the Hyrulean Army's base.

Danbun uses the magic circle in the fairy fountain. The grat fairy unleashes the chains and then fires another chain to bring down the moon and drag the Argorok to the ground.

"Look! The magic attack worked! We should be able to hit the dragon with normal attacks!" Lana shouts.

"Strike at Argorok, Hyrulean Forces." Danbun says.

Hyrulean Captain says "He is still flying. We need to bring him to the ground."

"Midna, let's use the hookshot on his tail." Danbun says.

Zant shouts "How did they manage to pull Argorok down to their level?!"

Suddenly another commander joins the Hyrulean Forces.

"Don't think I would be left out of this, Midna. I am yours to command, not Zant's. Rebel Twilight Forces, help out the Hyrulean Forces." The New commander says.

Suddenly twilit mage soldiers appear at every keep the Hyrulean Forces control and start shooting their magic at the bublins.

"Davis, It's you, my love. I need your help to bring down Argorok." Midna says.

"This stupid time-flux really gets on my nerves since Argorok is suppose to be in the Sky Sanctuary!" Davis shouts "Teleport!" He teleports right to Midna and Danbun who are battling Argorok and then says "My spells can hit him in the air. You guys will have to bring him down with the hookshot." Davis says.

"Thanks for coming, Davis." Danbun says.

"Think nothing of it, soldier." Davis says.

They battle Argorok until he's a little bit left in health.

"I'll lead you myself if I have to! Charge! Your king will show you how it's done!" Zant says.

"You aren't my king, Zant!" Davis shouts.

Davis' and the twilit mage soldiers' morale has increased.

"We just need to defeat Argorok and Zant... hey that won't be too hard, right?"

"With Davis and the Rebel Twilight Forces the way they are, no it won't." Danbun says.

They then defeat Argorok.

"Yes! Nice work, everyone!" Lana shouts.

"Now to defeat Zant to win..." Danbun says.

Zant appears out of the palace and attacks the group. They battle him with Davis charge at him and slashing him.

"You.. Worthless... Wretches... I am the Twilight King! I will not be mocked by yoooooooou!" Zant says.

"You're a product of your own greed... You and Cia both." Lana says and then shouts "We cleared out anyone in our way! Now let's seal the Gate of Souls!"

They run to the Gate of Souls and Lana launches a orb to seal it away. Cia then appears.

Cia asks "Lana? whatever are you doing here?"

Lana says "Cia-!"

"She's the one! I'm cursed to look like this because of HER!" Midna shouts.

"Well, If I may say, that look suits you. Quite fitting for a big-headed princess of Twilight." Cia says

"You dare?!" Davis Shouts.

"You-!" Midna shouts and then sends his giant hand for hair at Cia's face.

Cia shouts "Aaaagghh!" Her helmet is destroyed.

Everyone looks at Cia's face and sees that she looks like Lana. Cia Teleports Away.

"Lana, her face... It looks just like yours..." Midna says.

"I am Cia's...other half. She and I were once the same person." Lana says.

Danbun says "So you're the light side of Cia. The side that the evil sealed away by one of the heroes pushed out of her."

Midna shouts "WHAT?!"

TBC...


	3. The Sacred Sword! Battle And Aftermath

David The Writer: Here is the Third Chapter of "Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier". It is called "The Sacred Sword! Battle And Aftermath". This is the The Sacred Sword! Mission with Danbun being there as well and a little after it. It will be fun to get this off the video I have for Palace of Twilight.

Danbun: Well Now it's time for the Fake Lana.

Lana: Yep, I hope we find out that I am not the actual opponent here.

Proxi: You know we will, Lana.

*Link Nods in Agreement*

Midna: I just suprised that we didn't see until after activating the statues.

Darunia: There was a lot going on.

Impa: Agreed.

Zelda: There is a issue about Wizzro attacking us inside the temple as well.

Wizzro: Hey, it was my orders from Cia.

Lana: Of course Cia would order that.

Danbun: Well Everyone is here so All LOZ Characters © Nintendo / Koji Kondo. Lana © Team Ninja. Danbun © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fanfiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive Of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the Disclaimer, Danbun. Background song is Silent Guardians (Hyrule Warriors) from Hyrule Warriors. Now On With the Story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier<br>Chapter 3: The Sacred Sword! Battle And Aftermath**

Zelda says "Forgive me for Not saying anything. I had to hide my identity from my enemies."

Suddenly she sees another two people.

"Midna, do you want me to stay in our time?" Davis says.

"Come with us, Davis." Midna says.

Zelda says "If Lana's magic brought you here, then you must be needed here."

"I'd come from here. I wish to stay as a commander. Is that alright, Princess?" Danbun says.

Lana says "He makes a great commander and he even had a Hyrulean Captain save Agitha when she almost fled."

"Then he will stay a commander." Zelda says.

"She spoke up for me." Danbun thinks.

"Now Back to what i was saying. Link, your courage is extraordinary. I could see your potential from that first moment in the training yard." Zelda says.

Link only nods. Lana looks between them.

"We closed each Gate of Souls, Putting things right with space and time. Next we need to-" Lana says.

"Hey, hold on! Don't you have some explaining to do?" Midna says.

"Er, yes... Cia and I... We're not just from the same clan... We're actually... the same person." Lana says.

Zelda says "But...how...?"

"Something took hold of Cia and force the light from her heart." Lana says "I'm that light. I'm what was driven out of her. And the monster responsible for this is the one who the hero sealed away, Ganondorf."

Zelda says "What? Ganondorf?!"

Impa says "So he really does exist..."

Zelda says "We must head to the Temple of the Sacred Sword. There we can claim the weapon that can defeat this threat."

They make their way to the Temple Of The Sacred Sword.

"I see that your Triforce has returned..." Lana says.

Zelda says "Yes. Mine, and Link's, too..."

"It's not clear exactly how but Cia's powers should be a lot weaker. If we're going to counterattack, we've got to do it now!" Lana says.

Impa says "Cia still holds the triforce of power... She won't be overtaken so easily..."

Zelda says "No We can win. As Long as we have the Master Sword. I believe Link possesses the spirit necessary to wield it."

Link looks at Zelda and gasps.

"But Princesss...The Master Sword is more than just a weapon-it's a barrier." Impa says "It keeps a fragment of evil locked away. Once pulled the spirit will be freed."

"The Barriers surrounding the Temple of the Sacred Sword are made with a special type of magic. Pulling the Master Sword alone won't undo the barrier. Not Entirely, anyway." Lana says.

Impa says "How can we be sure that Link is truly ready for this task?"

"Because I believe in him." Zelda says.

Link looks at her.

Lana shouts "I believe in him too!"

Link looks back and forth to Zelda and Lana.

"Well, Link, if you were looking for a chance to prove yourself, this would be it." Impa says.

Danbun watches as the whole scenario plays out and sees that the temple is nearby.

"Something is controlling that temple that isn't good." Danbun thinks.

"Then we make haste for the Temple of The Sacred Sword." Zelda says.

Proxi says "This place is nothing but ruins! Can the Master Sword really be here?"

Zelda says "The Master Sword is up ahead. We must work together to retrieve it!"

Lana says "Sealed statues... Sealed Statues... Where are they?"

Link and Danbun approach the temple door.

"If we can't open the door. That's it-There's no way in." Proxi says.

Suddenly Ghost Soldiers appear.

Ghost Soldier shouts "Those who threaten the temple... will be punished!"

"Are these... ghost soldiers...? Everyone! Watch Out!" Zelda says.

"These aren't normal enemies! Watch Out!" Proxi Shouts.

"It will all three of your abilities to awaken the sealed statues." Zelda says to Impa, Darunia, and Midna.

Darunia asks "Our abilities?"

Impa says "I can search in this direction."

"According to legend, statues are located to the north, south, and west..." Zelda says.

Impa says "That would appear to be a sealed statue."

Zelda shouts "Impa, that is the Statue of Servitude! Please awaken it!"

"It seems I have no choice but to wait here until the statues are fully awakened." Impa says.

Ghost Soldiers then appeared all around Impa.

"Two more statues remain. We must protect our allies until all three statues have awoken." Zelda says.

"OK. I'll look in that direction." Darunia says while heading North.

"Perfect. I'll go looking as well." Midna says while heading south.

Link and Danbun run around looking for Sealed Statues.

Suddenly Zelda Shouts "We must locate a sealed statue."

Link and Danbun start to move faster to find those Sealed Statues.

"I could really use a rescue here." Lana says.

Link and Danbun then capture the Temple Square.

Danbun says "Lana, I'm coming."

Danbun runs over and rescues Lana.

Lana says "Seems my prayers got through. Thank you so much!"

Link and Danbun run toward the northwest. Link and Danbun then discover a sealed statue in the north square.

"It appears as through you've discovered a Sealed Statue." Zelda says "Midna, that is the Statue of Twilight. Use your Twilight ability to awaken it."

Midna says "Sure, you got it."

The Gates to North Square and South Square open and a summoner appears near Midna.

"Well, aren't you a rather large annoyance... Hey! Somebody lend me a hand!"

Link and Danbun defeat the summoner and then Midna starts advancing toward the North Sealed Statue. Link and Danbun then run into the South Square and discover a Sealed Statue.

"Darunia, that is the statue of Wave and Flame! Use your fire ability to awaken it!" Zelda says.

"Hrmm... OK, I'll try." Darunia says.

A Summoner blocks Darunia's path. Link and Danbun takes the summoner out.

"It look like it worked, but it'll take a while to fully wake up. I'll stay here until it's ready." Midna says.

"It's gonna take a while for this to properly wake up! I'll stay here until then!" Darunia shouts.

The Mission is complete.

"And with this, the temple doors should finally open!" Zelda shout

"The Statue will not awaken in a timely manner. I require a moment longer!" Impa says.

"Ghost soldiers are inside the temple!" Lana shouts.

"Inside the temple? That is unusual... Someone must be manipulating them!" Zelda says.

"Is someone pulling the strings behind scenes? But who is this puppet master...?" Proxi says.

Link and Danbun run around looking for the commander.

'Lana' says "Eee Hee hee! Get them! GET THEM!"

Danbun says "That doesn't sound like Lana at all."

"We can't let ourselves be defeated! Not until all the statues being awoken!" Impa shouts.

"I feel a evil presence nearby..." Zelda says.

"I feel it too. Ooh, that's creepy. You don't think there's an impostor around, do you?" Proxi says.

"That must be it." Danbun says.

"You and that insipid fairy are such nuisances! I'll stomp you both if I have to!" 'Lana' shouts.

Proxi says "That's not Lana! Link, take her out!"

Link battles the fake Lana and defeats her.

"I guess you're not as easy to trick as you look... Oh well. I still won't let you win." Fake Lana says.

Ghost soldier says "Huh? What were we doing...?"

"Power's starting to radiate from the statue. I think it's about ready to wake up." Midna says.

Davis says "I would have to agree."

"The temple door is open! He who shall wield the sacred sword has appeared!" Ghost Soldier yells and he then says "Please excuse our trespasses..."

"Princess, forgive me... Waking the statue has Takens its toll on me... I must retreat for now..." Impa says.

"Haaa... Waking statues really takes it out of you. You're fine with me, right? Come, Davis." Midna says.

"Yes, my love." Davis says.

"Our remaining forces can finish the task. Come to the pedestal of the sacred sword!" Zelda says.

Proxi shouts "C'mon, we have to fight through to the resting place of the sacred sword!"

Lana shouts "If we work together, we can save this world!"

Danbun Shouts "Very much agreed! Hyrulean Forces, Charge!"

Link and Danbun defeat the gatekeepers and LInk Grabs the Master sword.

"Tried hiding from me? Little brat..." Wizzro says. Link slashes the orb and Wizzro shouts "You Fool!"

Mission objective is to defeat Wizzro.

"Wizzro, you're going down." Danbun says.

"Don't mess with me, punk! Give me the Master Sword!" Wizzro shouts.

"The Master Sword cannot be controlled by an evil hand! Your end is at hand, Wizard!" Zelda shouts.

"Unbelievable! I never expected the Master Sword would be so powerful!" Proxi shouts.

Wizzro then temporarily retreated.

"Hmm. It seems this sacred location is blocking my powers. A change of venue is in order!" Wizzro says.

"Ha! Trying to run away?! Pretty sneaky!" Proxi shouts.

Wizzro reappeared in the West of the Ruins. Dark forces recieved Reinforcements.

"PffT! I'm not trying to run away. I'm just trying to call for reinforcements!" Wizzro says.

Dark Forces are advancing towards Zelda and Lana.

"Lana! You're in danger!" Danbun shouts.

"Princess, So are you!" Proxi shouts.

"Our Position has become disadvantageous... Let us retreat to the temple and strike back from within!" Zelda says.

Lana shouts "Yeah, nothing will stop me!"

Danbun groans and says "Link, you protect Zelda. I'll protect Lana."

Proxi says "Good idea, Danbun. Let's go, Link."

Link Protect Zelda from Wizzro and Danbun protect Lana from Wizzro.

Wizzro Shouts "Hiya ha ha... I won't let you go!"

Link and Danbun battle Wizzro and defeat him.

Wizzro shouts "Gaahhh... You're cheating. Then again, we didn't give you much choice, did we? If you want Cia, you'll find her in the Temple of Souls. But she's not going to be happy."

"The Master Sword is amazing! Link, as long as we have this, we can't lose!" Proxi says.

"He is being too cocky." Danbun thinks.

"We have our objective-travel to the Temple of Souls and use the Master Sword to defeat Cia!" Zelda says.

Danbun says "Don't you guys think it was a little too convinent that Wizzro told us where Cia was." He was testing Link.

"Link and I can beat it even if it's a trap with this weapon." Proxi says and Link failed the test.

Danbun just sighs. Suddenly a light comes down onto front of the traveling group.

The Goddess in the Light sticks out her hand and says to only Danbun "Take my hand."

Danbun approaches making Lana say "Danbun, wait!"

Danbun takes the goddess's hand and is transformed into a Orange Colored Link with No Scarf.

"I can't believe this is Hylia's plan for me." Danbun says.

"What happened to you?" Lana says.

"I became the messenger of Hylia." Danbun says.

Zelda says "Time to defeat Cia."

TBC...


	4. Temple Of Souls

David The Writer: Finally Welcome back to _Lana and The Fire-Rod Soldier_. This chapter is called "Temple Of Souls". In it, we go through the temple of souls level. After we beat Cia by the way, we are skipping to after Ganondorf takes both Link's and Zelda's Pieces of The Tri-Force in Hyrule Warriors Legend Mode.

Lana: The Temple of Souls level is one of the hardest ones to do in free-play. Am I right?

Danbun: That is very true, Lana. The good thing is through Free-Play mode is what this is as there are 2 links.

Davis: 3 if you count me.

Midna: Yeah don't forget, my love.

Fi: Don't worry, Midna. We won't. Wait what era does Davis come from?

Midna: I don't know because he comes after me.

HW Link: It must be revealed at some point.

HW Zelda: Don't worry, Everyone. I heard from David The Writer that it is revealed during "Enduring Resolve".

HW Impa: Like that's a surprise.

Fi: You know in Hyrule Warriors, Ghirahim and I still hate each other.

Danbun: That's because you two come from before Skyward Sword.

Lana: Darunia and Ruto come from the Middle of Ocarina of Time during the Adult link times.

Midna: Agitha and I come from after Twilight Princess.

Lana: Anyway... All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Danbun and Davis © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fanfiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land On Archive Of Our Own.

David The Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Lana. Background song is Psychostorm (Hyrule Warriors) from Hyrule Warriors. Now On with The Story

* * *

><p><strong>Lana And The Fire-Rod Soldier<br>Chapter 04: Temple of Souls**

Proxi shouts "Hey Link, let's slice throguh these enmies quick! It'll be easy with the Master Sword!"

Impa says "Link may be too overconfident... I pray he doesn't become reckless..."

Link Slices Through the Enemies.

"Oh ho! Link! Did you find a shiny new sword? Mmm... I've like to see it... Come to Me!" Cia says.

"There should be three Magic Keeps in the east and three in the west..." Lana says.

"I can sense the Magic Keeps as well. We must capture them immediately!" Zelda says.

Danbun shouts "Alright soldiers, you heard the Princess! Capture those Magic Keeps!"

Danbun charges inside and the soldiers follow him in. The Magic Keeps start spawning ReDead Knights.

"The Magic Keeps are spawning strong enemies! We must do something!" Zelda Shouts.

Danbun says "The Power Of The ReDead? That's new."

"Whoa! The Enemies we're facing have a lot more power than we're used to!" Darunia shouts.

"The situation grows worse with each passing moment. We must capture those keeps!" Impa says.

Link and Danbun continue battling until they capture a keep. ReDead Knights are advancing toward Zelda.

A Mysterious being says "Ha... The Triforce is drawing nearer..."

Zelda says "How odd... I can feel an eerie presence coming from somewhere in this area..."

"An eerie presence? I feel only the aura given off by the witch and her monsters." Impa says.

"I feel something too, as well as heard a voice of some kind." Danbun says.

"I was right... We must capture the Magic Keeps to breakthe connecton and weaken the magic!" Zelda says.

Lana shouts "That should stop some of the enemies, but we've got to capture more Magic Keeps!"

Midna shouts "The order we capture the keeps in may change how quickly the flow of magic is severed!"

"We must not lose this battle!" Zelda shouts.

"Master, the magic pathways have all been severed." Fi says.

"I can't lose here! Not like this!" Impa says.

Danbun says "Hyrulean Captain, go save Impa."

"Yes Sir." Hyrulean Captain says.

THe Hyrulean Captain runs over to Impa and saves her.

"Thanks for the rescue, captain. Good job on that order, Danbun." Impa says.

"Link, stop wasting your time with petty brawls! come show me what that sword can do..." Cia says.

"Link, the doors have opened and Cia is inside! This is it! Let's take her down! Swish-swosh!" Proxi shouts.

Link starts running towards the Sorceress's room.

"Link, wait. Don't go alone." Danbun says.

It was too late. Three ReDead Knights blocked his and Zelda's Path so Link got inside but not before claiming a outpost.

"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools and men put confidence in them." Cia says while appearing behind Link. She shouts "Arrogance... Ego... Pridefulness... This darkness nurtured within you... Shall be your undoing!"

Link's Shadow became that of Dark Link.

Cia shouts "I can see the darkness in your heart...but can you overcome it? Don't disappoint me, love!"

Proxi shouts "Oh no. Link. I shouldn't have egged you on! Don't let this impostor get you!"

Suddenly Danbun runs up and unleashes the fire rod on Dark Link.

"You got that right, Proxi. The Master Sword's Power is not unlocked by what you guys were doing." Danbun says.

"Then what is it unlocked by?" Proxi says.

"We must not leave Link to fend for himself! Hurry! Before he's defeated!" Impa shouts.

"She's using the darkness in his heart against him... There must be something we can do!" Lana says.

More Dark Links have appeared.

"More Dark Links have appeared...? We must stop them!" Zelda shouts.

"Four Evil Versions of Link have appeared. We should dispatch them immediately." Fi says.

"Four Of Them?! Uh-oh. You're in some deep gravel now..." Darunia says.

"Let them wear themselves out... Then the triforce will be MINE!" Ganondorf Shouts.

"What-?! This can't be! He's come to claim the Triforce of Power-!" Cia shouts.

Ganondorf's Forces are attacking Hyrulean Forces.

"Uh-oh! Uh-Oh! More Enemies are appearing!" Goron Captain shouts.

Zelda shouts while Retreating "We'll be Annihilated... All troops, retreat! Fall back immediately!"

Midna shouts "We've got to fall back! C'mon, the rose garden in the west should make for a good getaway!"

Davis shouts "Very much agreed but Link is needing to be watched!"

Danbun says "You agree that he's acting foolish."

Davis says "Very much so."

Impa shouts "Quickly! Everyone, escape through the rose garden in the west!"

Link and Danbun defeat another Dark Link.

Goron Captain Shouts "These guys ain't easy!"

Davis says "Oh c'mon Link, we got to go. Ganondorf will overwhelm us with his forces."

Goron Captain shouts "Help us!"

Danbun says "I'm coming, Goron Captain!" He runs to Goron Captain and rescues him.

Impa says "Good job on that rescue, Danbun."

Link and Proxi continue battling the Dark Links.

Link says "These guys must be stopped. They are after all my Shadows.

Midna says "Two Down. Two More to go."

Impa says "It revived itself. How can we help Link against an enemy that can't be Killed?"

"The Dark Links are being revived in the Sorceress's Chamber." Zelda says "We must capture it."

"Link! We must defeat all those Dark Links!" Proxi shouts "Otherwise no one else can escape!"

Zelda says "Link, please lend me a hand! I cannot win this fight alone."

Link runs over to Zelda and Rescues her.

"Thank you, Link! When we stand as one, I fear no enemy."

Link growls and says "That's it. Time to capture that Sorceress's Chamber."

Link starts advancing to the Sorceress's Chamber.

Danbun suddenly flashes and says "Link, no it's a trap." but it was too late.

Cia's Trap has closed the Sorceress's Room.

Lana says "How did you know, Danbun?"

"Hylia told me." Danbun says

Zelda shouts "Link! Chose your battles Carefully!"

"Link... Wait!" Lana shouts "I'm coming too!"

Danbun says "If Lana is going then so am I!"

Midna says "You always have to be the hero, huh?"

Davis smiles and says "I agree with that."

Hyrulean Forces have changed course to rescue Link!

Link says "I got to hold on!"

After the Dark Link falls 3 more dark links appear. Suddenly Lana and Danbun appear on the ground.

Lana says "Stand firm, Link."

At The Back door to The Sorceress's Room, Another Shadow awaits to enter. The Dark Links prepare to strike and they are intercepted by Midna, Darunia, Davis, Fi, and Impa.

Impa shouts "Real Strength only comes from knowing your weaknesses!"

"Master, all Dark Links have been permanently eliminated. Well done!" Fi says.

"The Master Sword is Radiating so much power... Link, are you doing this?"

"Fi and Impa, it's all our doing for helping Link unlock the power of the Master Sword." Danbun says.

"That must be it. It is unlocked." Lana says.

"If I can no longer pull from the darkness in Link's heart... Then I'll pull from my own!" Cia shouts as she pulls energy for her minions out of her.

Cia has summoned a large army of monsters..

Lana shouts "Cia, stop it! You're working with magic that no one can contain!".

Danbun says "Lana you're in pain as well from this.".

Lana says "I know."

"Silence! I won't be lecture by a happy little goody-goody like you!" Cia shouts at her good side.

"Link apppears to be unscathed.. Everyone we must make a hasty retreat!" Zelda shouts.

"OK, Fall back! We can escape through the western rose garden!" Lana Shouts.

"Link, Danbun, and I will keep everyone safe so they can escape. Dark Forces have almost lost all their footing here." Davis says.

Danbun says "Good plan, Davis."

Lana says "Be safe, Danbun."

Midna says "You better not die out there, Davis."

Danbun and Davis say "I'll be fine."

"Ha ha ha... Did you think I'd let you run?" Ganondorf says.

East Garden Has Opened. Ganondorf is advancing Toward Zelda.

"We must not lose this battle!" Zelda shouts.

"This is NOT good... I'll go ahead and guide everyone to the escape point." Midna says.

Davis says "Go ahead, We'll protect everyone."

Midna has teleported to the SW Magic Keep.

Fi says "Midna has begun leading us to safety. We should follow her!"

Midna has teleported to West Garden.

Midna says "Everyone, listen up! I've found our point of escape! Just get to me and you'll be safe!"

Ganondorf is approaching Zelda. Ganondorf is fighting with Zelda.

"Princess Zelda is in trouble! Everyone, go on ahead!" Impa shouts "I'l rescue her myself!"

"Impa! My safety is not your priority! I order you to retreat along with the others!" Zelda shouts.

"M'lady... I understand. Be well without me." Impa says.

"By the goddesses... This power... It... My body refuses to move!" Zelda says.

"Link, Time to return that favor and protect your friends from evil! Smite him! Smite him good!" Proxi says.

Link says "You got it!"

Danbun and Davis say "We'll help!"

Zelda says "This is far worse than I could have ever imagined..."

"Ha ha ha... How dismally depressing... Would you care to struggle further?" Ganondorf says.

Link, Danbun and Davis continue to battle Ganondorf. Darunia, Impa, Fi, Lana, and Midna has left the battlefield as they continue to battle Ganondorf. When Ganondorf is down to low health, Link uses a spin attack on him to finish the battle.

"Link... Thank you for your courage. You saved me from a terrible fate!" Zelda says.

Davis and Danbun say "What about us?"

"You two also gave it your all to help." Zelda says.

"You dare raise the blade of evil's bane to me? So be it. Hyrule's blood will be on your hands." Ganondorf says before retreating."

TBC...


	5. Shining Beacon Battle and Aftermath

David the Writer: Welcome to the next chapter of _Lana and The Fire-Rod Soldier_. This chapter is called Shining Beacon Battle And Aftermath. In it the player plays as Princess Zelda. This is where we defeat Cia once and for all. All it took was the defeat of Ganondorf by her and Cia to make Lana realize that defeating her was the only way to save her.

Lana: It's sad that Darkness Falls had to happen to make me realize it.

Danbun: At least you did realize it.

*HW Link Nods In Agreement*

HW Zelda: Finally I get a piece of the action.

Midna: Time to end things with Cia.

Davis: Yes very much agreed, my love.

Midna: I still am not getting the 'my love' part of your speech.

Davis: You'll understand during the next BG Story. No Need to rush things. Also you will understand in the Adventure mode maps.

HW Link and HW Zelda: We are going to do those in this story?

HW Impa: I have to ask that as well.

HW Ganondorf: Me as well since I am an ally on the Adventure Mode Maps.

Davis: Ah yes we will be doing them as a side story to this story. Isn't that right, David The Writer?

David the Writer: Correct, Davis.

Cia: Well I am now here.

Volga: So am I. All LOZ Characters © Nintendo. Hyrule Warriors Characters © Nintendo and Tecmo-Koei. Danbun and Davis © tAll3Shyguy On DA or tAll3Shyguy Skull Land on Fan-fiction / YouTube / Tumblr or tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land on Archive of Our Own.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Volga. Background song is Eclispe of The Moon (Hyrule Warriors) from Hyrule Warriors. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Lana and The Fire Rod-Rod Soldier<br>Chapter 05: Shining Beacon Battle and Aftermath**

Link's Brashness nearly cost him his life as shadowy doubles overwhelmed him. At the last moment, Link's allies salvaged a rescue from otherwise certain defeat. The Master sword is a mighty weapon but it's true power can be used only by someone who understands the bonds of friendship. The Hylian army was rallying it's strength, but Cia's forces still controlled much of their homeland. Lana ran toward Cia to beg her to stop using her own lifeforce to bolster her troops but the attempt, even after defeating Ganondorf with Cia, ended in failure. The only way to save Hyrule was to defeat Cia. The Hylian Army headed to the valley of seers to fore a decisive battle. But Cia did not sit idle despite her overwhelming advantage. She found new ways to fortify her troops using her own lifeforce. The cost to herself was irrelevant, so long as she crushed her enemies. The final battle between the armies of light and darkness was about to unfold.

Ruto says "We made it to the Vallley of Seers, but our enemy is split betweent he east and the west."

Cia shouts "The Darkness courses through my veins... The Hylian Forces are but playthings to me!"

A Faction of Dark Forces has improved it's morale. Zelda and Danbun strike at that Faction.

"The Sanctums havve been taken over, locking their power away! That's the monsters' secret!" Lana shouts.

"We must head for the goddess sanctums and reclaim their sacred power!" Ruto Shouts.

"By the end of this battle, Cia will be no more... May we bring glory to Hyrule!" Impa shouts.

Zelda Defeated Icy Big Poe and started defeating Dinoflos.

Ruto asks "You see where the evil powers' coming from?" She then shouts "The Goddess Sanctums must be located there!"

Fi says "I can confirm Sanctums in the east and the west. Shall we attack the nearest?"

Lana is advancing toward the Western Keep. Zelda has captured the western keep.

Cia shouts "It's cute how you alll believe you can defeat me... But I won't find it cute much longer!"

Dark Forces are advancing toward Ruto.

"Oh No! The Enemy is attacking Princess Ruto!" Proxi Shouts.

Davis says "Don't worry. I'll protect her. Without Wizzro on her side, she has no one who can match my Shadow Spell."

Zelda, Danbun and Fi contine capturing the west sanctum until it is captured.

Fi says "Master, the west sanctum has been captured. Proceed to the East Sanctum."

Davis, Ruto, and Impa continue capturing the eastern keep. Zelda defeats a Dinoflos. Zelda and Danbun then go capture the west ruins wtih Midna's Help.

Cia asks "Are you getting bored?" She then shouts "Let me help with that! Second unit, advance!"

Dark Forces are advancing toward Fi. Danbun has captured the Western Ruins. Danbun and Zelda then continue advancing toward Eastern Sanctum.

"I didn't think this fight would be so tough..." Ruto says.

"Don't worry, Zelda and Danbun are coming soon." Davis says.

"You sure know a lot about this, Davis." Midna says.

"If only you knew how much I knew, my love." Davis says.

Zelda takes 2 Outposts on her way to Eastern Sanctum. Danbun defeats a dinoflos on the way there. Dark Forces are once more advancing toward Ruto!

"Still not satisfied? I've given this next batch of troop a bit of... an enhancement." Cia says.

Cia's Magic has strengthened a faction of Dark Forces.

"A really powerful looking group is heading toward Princess Ruto! We've got to help!" Proxi shouts.

Davis says "Hmm... This time you're right. It's time to help. Come on, Zelda and Danbun. Come help us take the Eastern Sanctum."

"I can't lose here! Not like this!" Impa says.

Davis says "I am here to make sure you won't, Impa."

Zelda says "We're almost there." Danbun and Zelda enter the Eastern Sanctum. "We're here."

Zelda defeats a dinoflos and so does Danbun.

Cia shouts "This next batch is simply to DIE for! I hope you don't mind that I made it extra strong!"

Cia's Magic strengthened a faction of Dark Forces. Hylian Forces have captured the East Sanctum.

"Master, I am in need of Assstance." Fi says.

Link says "On my way, Fi."

"We captured both the sanctums in the east and west, yet the Dark Power remains..." Ruto says.

"Don't lose your focus - There's supposedd to be one more sanctum out there." Lana says.

"Lana, where is the other Sanctum? Can you remember?" Proxi asks.

Lana says "There Are three Sanctums... One In the East, one in the west, and..." She thinks for a sec and then shouts "Right! Head south! Let me go looking for it! I feel like I can almost remember where it is!"

Danbun says "I am coming with you."

Lana and Danbun are searching for the last Sanctum. Zelda defeats a dinoflos and then heads east. She then defeats a icy big poe.

"I'm ashamed to ask, but I need aid!" Impa shouts.

Davis says "Who is closest?

Zelda says "I am and heading that way."

Zelda rescues Impa, making Impa shout "Thank you, Princess!"

Zelda, Danbun, and Davis have defeated 1000 enemies.

"Pretty good! I'd even go so far to say that was great!" Ruto shouts.

Lana and Danbun discovered the south sanctum.

"I was RIGHT! Everyone, the final sanctum's right here!" Lana says.

"Good job, Lana." Danbun says.

The West Sanctum falls to Dark Forces!

"Someone took the West Sanctum from us?" Ruto asks. Then she shouts "No! We Need it back! Go get it!"

Zelda and Danbun has captured the South Sanctum.

Danbun says "The South Sanctum is ours."

"I will capture the West sanctum." Davis says.

Zelda runs toward the West Sanctum while saying "I'm coming to help."

Zelda and Davis capture the West Sanctum, making the mission be complete. Dark Forces have suffered a loss of morale.

Ruto says "The Dark Power has weakened! The battle is shifting in our favor!"

Cia says "So you manage to retake all three sanctums? Hmm, I don't think I like surprises." She charges the power of her orb "Uaahh! Allow me... to teach you a lesson!" She shouts and then unleashes a new bunch of Gate Of Souls.

Lana, worried for her, shouts "Cia! Stop! Your spirit can't take much more of this!" We see Cia with her eyes shrunk. Lana says "Cia-This is your work, isn't it?!"

"Her heart was cursed, all for the fleeting power that darkness can provide..." Ruto says.

Suddenly the Fairy Fountain opens.

"Ruto... The time to use my power is at hand... Come to me!" The Great Fairy says.

Davis says "The great fairy is calling Ruto to her."

"Great Fairy? Is That You?" Ruto asks and then shouts "Everyone, I have to head to the Fairy Fountain!"

"Don't worry, I am coming Ruto." Danbun says.

"Hey Don't hog all the fun! I'm coming too!" Darunia says.

Lana says "I'll stay here."

"I should probably tag along. You're less likely to getinto serious trouble if I'm there." Midna says.

"Yeah, I agree. I am coming as well." Davis says.

"Protect Ruto at all costs." Proxi says "Let's go, Link."

Zelda rescued Link.

"Link, remember to thank the princess!" Proxi says.

Ruto has reached the Fairy Fountain. Lana suddenly decides to teleport to the fairy Fountain.

"I decided to teleport that is why I stayed there." Lana says

"The Great Fairy instructed me to make this location our base! Also, we have to draw as many enemies to the area north of the fountain as possible! I'll use this fountain's Magic Circle to destroy them all in one big attack!"

"I can draw the enemies over from the east!" Darunia says as he started heading east.

The Dark Forces have recieved reinforcements to the north of the fairy fountain.

"I will handle the enemy reinforcements- we can't let them find the Magic circle!" Impa

"Leave the enemy reinforcements to us!" Midna says.

"I will help as well with the reinforcements." Davis says.

"And I can draw the enemies from the west!" Ruto says.

Danbun thinks over and then says "I will head with you, Ruto. After all you must not flee."

Lana says "I will protect the fairy fountain."

Dark Forces have surrounded Darunia.

"Volga, would you like a taste of my power? You can borrow it if you promise to play nice!" Cia says to Volga.

Volga says "Urg... Gyaarrh!"

Volga has been strengthened by the Dark Power. The East Ruins Room is open. Volga is advancing toward Ruto!

"Wh-What? Something's not right about this! I've never felt power like this before!" A Hylian Captain says.

Impa says "Careful. The dragon knight's power has grown considerably."

Zelda and Danbun discovered Dinolfos. Volga then entered the area north of the Fairy Fountain. Dinolfos noticed Zelda and Begun advancing. Zelda and Danbun lure the Dinolfos to the North of The Fairy Fountain. As Soon as he is successfully Lured, He begins advancing toward Ruto. Zelda, Danbun, and Davis successfully lured the Dark Forces to The Fairy Fountain.

"Use The Magic Circle! Now's our chance!" Ruto Shouts.

Zelda uses the magic circle and the great fairy comes out of the fountain. The Great Fairy laughs and then makes a giant Hyrule Royal Family Symbol in the sky which rains down Light Beams on the Area in Front of the Fairy Fountain. Dark Forces have suffered casualties due to the Magic Circle's power.

Cia shouts "Impressive... But not the most impressive thing I've ever seen!"

Volga Growls and shouts "Prepare to meet your fate!" He then used Dark Power to regain health.

Zelda, Danbun, and Davis have defeated 1500 Enemies.

Ruto says "You're not half bad!"

Volga starts fighting with Ruto.

Ruto says "You call this winning? Pathetic. I once believed you were an honorable warrior."

Volga shouts "Haaaa... Don't mock me!"

Ruto is trying to convince Volga to let go of the dark power.

"I would have to agree with Ruto here, Volga. You were a honorable warrior who didn't want anything to do with human wars but all that changed when Cia sought you out and put the power of darkness into you. Isn't that right?" Davis says.

"You're right." Volga says.

"Where has your honor gone then? Are You content being a mindless servant?" Ruto asks.

"I... Just... Things are changed since I met Cia and I wouldn't change any memory of her except being this mindless servant." Volga says.

"What is it you truly want from Cia?" Davis says.

"I can't say it. It hurts to even try." Volga says

"Then Push The darkness out!" Davis shouts.

"No... NO! I won'tr be ruled by evil darkness!" Volga says as he pushes the Dark Power from himself.

Zelda takes the East Sanctum back from the Dark Forces. Suddenly ruto gets in danger.

"Oh, my goodness! I require some aid!" Ruto shouts.

Danbun then rescues Ruto.

Volga says "This battle is nearly at an end... Now Let me show you how a true warrior finishes a fight! Only if you win, shall I tell you what I truly want from Cia!" He then starts charging at Link!

Zelda, Danbun, and Davis unleash their attacks down upon Volga to defeat him.

"I lose, but I do so with only one regret." Volga says.

Davis says "Volga keep your promise of telling us what you truly want from Cia!"

Volga says "That will let my regret be fulfilled. What I truly want from her is her love."

Cia's inner self hears this and then starts to battle the darkness in her mind. She makes it so that she will disappear upon defeat, hoping she is brought back.

Cia groans in pain but still shouts "Volga lost? Well Of course he did... I'm Surrounded by failures!"

The Ruins front gate then opens and then Dark Forces start pouring out attacking all in their sight.

"Let go of your inhibitions! Don't et a single one fo them survive!" Cia shouts.

"Cia... No More... Please..." Lana says.

Zelda, Danbun, and Davis head into the ruins.

"Cia's the last obstacle standing in our way. Let's finish this!" Ruto says.

Darunia shouts "You can do it! Bring the fire!"

"Leave the Scraps to me. Cia is your responsibility!" Impa says.

"Don't die out there... If you do, I won't talk to you anymore!" Midna shouts.

Davis shouts "I will not die, my princess."

Danbun says "Let us end this!"

Zelda, Danbun, and Davis approach Cia. Cia just starts to move slowly toward them and then summons her specter to go into the fighting stance.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? Mwa ha ha! Why Don't you Disappear!" Cia shouts.

"Finish this once and for all!" Lana shouts still in pain.

Zelda, Danbun, and Davis continue to bash down onto Cia.

Cia groans and Shouts "That... hurt... You... will... DIE!" She splits into 4 beings.

Zelda, Danbun, and Davis Go after Each Cia and defeat each one of them until she finally falls.

"Lana... I thought this is what you wanted..." Cia says.

Lana runs towards Cia while saying "Cia..." She picks Cia up off the ground and repeats "Cia..."

"We've seen how this ends...and we both know he doesn't choose you." Cia says "How do you do it...knowing you get left behind?"

Lana looks at Link and Zelda and says "You don't always get the person you think you deserve...and I can live with that."

Cia says "You always were...my better half..."

Lana smiles, knowing Cia only wished for the best for her. Link, Zelda, and Lana move toward the center of the Valley of Seers and Lana summons three gates to The Eras Cia opened up Gates of Souls In.

The Allied Heroes walk toward them and Midna shouts "Well, that's that! See you next crisis!"

Link, Lana, and Zelda nod to them.

Davis says "Come on, Milady. Let's try to get you restored before then."

Zelda says "Let's put Hyrule back in order."

Lana, Link, and Zelda bring their tri-forces pieces together to bring the Hyrule away from the trouble from the portals to other eras. Impa approaches as this happens.

Lana says "There. Things should be as they were. And with that, I should go." She turns away.

Zelda asks "Will we meet again?"

Lana only pauses for a sec and says "Goodbye."

Hyrule Stands proud of it's victory. But at the Temple of Time, Ganondorf is fully restored to power.

TBC...


End file.
